619
Victoria hides Barnabas in the closed off part of Collinwood. Synopsis : Even in the warm light of day, the effects of evil forces can be felt and seen in and around the great house at Collinwood. In grave danger and too weak to move on, Barnabas Collins has realized he is lost in the woods and may die before help can come. But through some strange mental bond that exists between them, Victoria Winters has sensed that Barnabas is in desperate need of her. Barnabas asks Victoria to hide him and not take him to Julia. Victoria thinks of a place in the West Wing where she can hide Barnabas. Meanwhile, Julia visits Joe and admits that she knows he is the victim of a vampire because she once was, too. She to begs him to tell her who the vampire is and who is protecting her, but he reminds her how difficult it is to talk under the vampire's influence. She asks if it is Nicholas. Joe denies it is Nicholas but tells her not to go to him. Despite this, Julia decides to have a showdown with Nicholas. Julia visits Nicholas and says she wants to stop playing games. She tells him she knows he was behind the experiment to create Eve; that Barnabas is the victim of a vampire, and that she knows he is harboring the vampire. She tells him that Barnabas has disappeared which gets Nicholas' attention, though he still denies his involvement She says that Barnabas may die and reminds him that if Barnabas dies, Adam dies. If Adam dies, that upsets Nicholas' plan. Despite his initial denials, Nicholas pledges to help her find Barnabas and says that he admires her for coming to see him, much to her puzzlement. After night falls, Julia realizes that Nicholas may have been trying to get her to leave, and she decides to stay and keep watch. In the abandoned part of Collinwood, after waking from a long sleep, Barnabas begs Victoria to bring him a cross. At the house by the sea, Nicholas confronts Angelique, slapping her and telling her to let Barnabas alone. Angelique grudgingly agrees but tells Nicholas he works out all his plans to suit himself. He says that is one advanatage to being the Master. Meanwhile, Julia, who is still keeping watch in the woods, finally sees Angelique. Memorable quotes : Julia (to Joe): I know that you've been under the spell of a vampire. ---- : Julia: I've got to have a showdown with Nicholas Blair. ---- : Nicholas: I never play games. ---- : Nicholas: I don't make serious mistakes. ---- : Julia: I do believe I've upset you. You're not as self assured as when I first arrived. ---- : Nicholas: Don't try my patience, doctor, don't do it. ---- : Nicholas: I rather admire you for coming here this afternoon. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * The opening narration mentions a strange mental bond between Victoria and Barnabas. * There's a secret door that leads to the west wing of Collinwood. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Joe: Maybe she'll come tonight; Julia: Nicholas was lying. * TIMELINE: Barnabas has been asleep for hours. The sun is about to set. Bloopers and continuity errors * Julia goes to Nicholas and says "good afternoon" but it's completely dark outside, suggesting evening. * We can see that it's sunny outside through the window of Blair's living room. But when he opens the door, it's pitch dark. * Also, as in the previous episode, the scenes in the woods are in nightlike darkness (with daytime birds chirping) even though it's supposed to be daytime. * In the scene where Victoria brings Barnabas to the West wing, when they first arrive, you can hear someone kicking something off stage. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 619 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 619 - The Gunslinger Gallery ( }}) 619g.jpg|Julia visits Joe 619r.jpg|Victoria saves Barnabas 619u.jpg|Nicholas threatens Angelique Category:Dark Shadows episodes